


Ne Plus Subir

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Eurovision, Gen, Gift Fic, Please don't judge me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Quand la commission française avait annoncé son candidat, aussi bien la presse que le public avait crue à une blague.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/gifts).



> Voilà, Lila c'est pour toi. Regarde ce que tu nous fais faire avec tes conneries. Coeur sur toi <3 !

Les loges étaient une véritable fourmilière : ingénieurs son et lumière, stylistes, maquilleurs, artistes. C'était presque trop pour lui, toute cette atmosphère le submergeait : un trop plein de bruits, de mouvements, tout était accablant, écrasant, d'une force qu'il n'avait pas du tout soupçonné. Mais après tout, à quoi s’était-il attendu au juste ? On parlait de l’Eurovision, pas d’un vulgaire concours de chant de bas étage ouverts aux premiers venus. Quoique, la dernière affirmation n’était pas tout à fait éloignée de la réalité pour certains, et presque pour lui aussi. 

Quand la commission française avait annoncé son candidat, aussi bien la presse que le public avait crue à une blague. Jean-François Copé ? Représenter la France à l’Eurovision ? Il était à peine arrivé à rassembler quelques douze mille personnes lors des primaires de la droite, établissant alors un nouveau record dans les grands ratés politique, et l’on devait s’attendre à ce qu’il réussisse mieux au plus grand concours de chant en Europe et ailleurs ? Non, vraiment, de qui se moquait-on ? A moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une expérience pour faire encore pire que les _Twin Twin_ et leur titre _Moustache_ , et pourquoi pas obliger les juges à attribuer des points négatifs; tout le monde s’attendait à voir une nouvelle annonce pour apprendre l’identité du véritable candidat. Un nouveau coup porté à l’orgueil du maire de Meaux : les gens n’avaient aucune confiance en lui ou en ses actions, le prenait pour une plaisanterie ambulante, un _meme_ comme certains jeunes disaient, bien qu'il n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en acceptant, tout ceci n’était qu’un absurde moment d’égarement, il pourrait sans doute se désister et laisser sa place à un autre candidat, plus méritant aux yeux des français. Et pourtant…

Il avait persévéré et la situation s’était arrangée quand la chanson avait été dévoilée. Un écrit de sa composition, un texte personnel qui faisait état des blessures intimes de l’ancien ministre, infligé par le monde politique et ses travers. La voix était tremblotante et pas franchement puissante mais il y avait là un certain attendrissement, une certaine affection pour un homme éprouvé. La grande force de la chanson, cependant, se trouvait dans la musique. Une mélodie mélancolique à souhait, jouée au piano avec passion et dévouement qui rendait le tout plus poignant encore que la douleur dans les yeux de Copé dans le clip qui sortit peu de temps après. Là encore, beaucoup y avait vu une plaisanterie qui s'allongeait. Mais plus la date approchait, plus le politicien multipliait les plateaux pour promouvoir sa chanson, plus les gens comprirent que sa participation n'avait rien d'une blague. 

Beaucoup de réactions furent moqueuses – il les avait encaissé avec amertume. Certaines, bien que toujours sous le trait de l'humour, furent plus touchantes à lui dire que politiquement parlant, ça n'était pas possible mais que dans le fond, il était sympathique. C'était ce genre de retour qui l'avait rassuré, sans compter le soutien indéfectible de ses proches. Et il en aurait bien eu besoin à cet instant, pouvoir se former un cocon réconfortant en leur compagnie. Mais ils étaient dans le public, profitant de cette soirée de fête en Ukraine, l'attendant avec impatience si les quelques messages qu'il avait reçu de leur part étaient une quelconque indication.

Il soupira, pour la énième fois depuis que l'angoisse l'avait pris, et il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule des coulisses, espérant trouver un endroit plus calme et plus spacieux pour se calmer et se préparer : il n'allait pas tarder à passer sur scène et s'il ne se calmait pas, il ferait erreurs sur erreurs. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les soi-disant "experts" mettent sa chanson parmi les favorites de l'édition 2017 ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? La place de favori, il l'avait connu quelques fois, surtout à Meaux, mais elle l'avait parfois desservi et depuis, il n'en voulait plus. Surtout, après ses récentes déconvenues politiques, il en avait assez des sondages et des estimations. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'est qu'on le laisse faire sa chanson tranquillement, qu'on le laisse s'échapper dans sa musique et qu'on le laisse en paix. Mais, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, il ne fallait pas être trop gourmand quand on était un personnage public comme lui. 

Il trouva une loge abandonnée et s'y cacha quelques minutes, reprenant son souffle et vidant son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes, ne s'était jamais produit devant autant de personnes, en musique comme en politique. Comme ses pensées étaient encore préoccupées, il sortit son téléphone portable et ses écouteurs de sa poche : un peu de musique lui ferait du bien. Il sélectionna la musique qu'il allait chanter ce soir et se laissa envahir par la mélodie et par les mots. Il prit soin de prendre de grandes inspirations et d'expirer lentement, ce qui fit ralentir son rythme cardiaque et l'aida à se sentir mieux. 

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté là mais lorsqu'il en sortit, une assistante surexcitée lui attrapa le bras et lui répétait en anglais qu'elle l'avait cherché partout et qu'il était totalement irresponsable. Le maire de Meaux était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il ne parvint pas à lui répondre, entendant toujours les accords et les refrains de la chanson qu'il avait lui-même écrite et composée. Derrière la scène, il entendait la candidate belge finir sa chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les cris déchaînés et une nuée de drapeaux qui s'agitaient au dessus des têtes : il sentait déjà l'angoisse qui revenait. Il secoua la tête et tenta de s'enfermer un peu plus dans son propre monde, faisant fi des bruits qui l'entouraient jusqu'à ne plus devenir que de sourdes rumeurs lointaines. Soudain, il sentit un bras le pousser vers l'avant et il se retrouva seul sur scène, une seule lumière aveuglante braquée sur lui. Il s'avança sans qu'il ne sut comment jusqu'au piano à queue des plus classique qui se trouvait au centre. Le public fit silence, petit à petit, et bientôt Jean-François Copé se trouva isolé parmi des milliers des gens. Il caressa les touche de l'instrument du bout des doigts, prit une grande inspiration et démarra, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, totalement captivé dans l'imaginaire qu'il s'était créé pour se détendre. 

_Toujours délaissé, mis de côté,  
Toujours on m’a condamné, ri au nez.  
Loyal, j’ai pris pour d’autres,  
M’agenouillant devant de piteux apôtres._

Il avait les yeux fermés, envahi par les mots, les phrases, les sons. Il vivait sa musique et il n’y avait rien d’autre qui comptait. Ses doigts se déplaçaient avec une grâce insoupçonnée sur les touches noires et blanches.

_Je n’ai ni haine, ni rancœur  
Des espoirs et plus de peur.  
Je prêche la bienveillance,  
Je ne veux plus de l’arrogance._

Il entame un pont mélodique difficile, annonçant le refrain. Ses mains se meuvent d’elles-mêmes passant d’une extrémité du piano à une autre. Ses yeux sont bien ouverts maintenant et il alterne entre regarder son instrument et regarder la foule sombre de laquelle il ne voit que les lueurs des briquets allumés. _Il y en a presque trop pour moi, ce n’est pas normal_ , pense-t-il. Mais l’heure n’est plus au doute, il ne peut pas gâcher sa prestation : la France le regarde, l’Europe le regarde. Il sait toute la force de son engagement et il ne peut tout simplement plus reculer.

_Zorro et pains au chocolat  
Tout ça, c’est maintenant derrière moi,  
Vous pouvez rire mais les épreuves m’ont endurci  
Je ne suis plus le même, je change de vie  
Les échecs forment plus que les victoires  
C’est vrai et ne l’oubliez pas, même dans le noir  
J’ai encaissé les coups sans rien dire, avec le sourire  
Aujourd’hui je dis non, il est temps de ne plus subir_

Oh oui, il avait de l'autodérision. Beaucoup l'ignoraient et pourtant c'était l'une de ses grandes forces : savoir rire, et surtout de lui-même. Ses gadins avec les fameuses viennoiseries le lui avaient bien appris. De toute manière, il était partit du principe qu'il valait mieux en rire que de se braquer ou de réfuter et passer pour un rétrograde sans humour. 

La chanson se poursuivit et Jean-François Copé semblait toujours aussi à fleur de peau tout en délivrant son message avec force et confiance. Il ne pensait plus, ne sentait plus rien, pas même le vent frais qui venait caressait son cou découvert. Le pont musical arriva et il sembla d'un coup comme possédé par une force surhumaine, les doigts se déplaçant à une vitesse folle et une dextérité sans faille. En tant que pianiste, c'était son passage préféré. Il chantait, parce qu'il fallait bien chanter à l'Eurovision et il avait souffert en prenant des cours pour entraîner sa voix. Mais là, il laissait libre cours à ses envies, ses talents, aussi modestes soient-ils, de musicien. Le public semblait suivre à force de cris et de mains qui tapaient en rythme. Il se permit un sourire en coin, mais de nervosité ou de joie, il n'en était pas sûr. Après encore quelques accords et quelques paroles, il conclut et pour ponctuer la fin de sa performance, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant le public applaudir et acclamer le candidat. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement : il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre les résultats mais le plus dur était fait.

***

"And now, adding the public's votes…" 

Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle, attendant avec une impatience à peine contenue les résultats.

"Ladies and gentlemen…. FRANCE IS THE EUROVISION 2017 WINNER !"

Ses yeux sont ronds comme des billes, sa bouche s'est entr'ouverte avec l'annonce du présentateur. Il devait forcément y avoir erreur, il ne pouvait pas gagner, ou pas sans triche en tout cas. Et pourtant, il entend les acclamations des artistes autour de lui, il voit ses proches venir lui avec une allégresse qu'il ne leur avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils l'ont rejoints avec une extrême rapidité et il sent des bras qui l'enlace, qui le serrent, il entend des félicitations, des mots de fierté, d'amour. Il commence à réaliser petit à petit. Etait-ce donc dans le domaine musical qu'il devait trouver ses triomphes et sa gaieté ? En voyant les résultats et sa famille aussi heureuse qui l'avait entouré de toute part, ce n'était, après tout, pas une si mauvaise reconversion.


End file.
